The Education and Information Research Training Core (hereafter referred to as the Education/Research Training Core or Core D) of the Bryan ADRC has three goals: 1) to inform, recruit, and retain, through systemic outreach efforts, a core of subjects and controls for research on Alzheimer's disease thereby augmenting the subjects available for research on Alzheimer's disease within the Center. 2) to provide timely transfer of clinically relevant information to primary care health and social service professionals. Alzheimer's disease patients and their families, and lay consumers of research findings, and 3) to extend the application of Bryan ADRC findings to practical care delivery, health care policy and the recruitment and training of health professionals and researchers. Successful Bryan ADRC information transfer methods which will continue include: 1) an in-state toll-free information and referral hotline that offers individualized telephone and written responses from professional staff in response to questions from patients, families, professionals and policy makers: 2) circulation to 8,000 subscribers of The Caregiver newsletter with regular research updates and care themes; 3) the Annual Bryan ADRC Research Update Conferences; 4) expansion of a successful pilot low-cost educational intervention for families; 5) a Speaker's Bureau; 6) technical assistance to the media, the Alzheimer's Association, legislative advisory panels; and 7) consultation on training for agencies and professionals. Bryan ADRC investigators will continue to train doctoral students, post-doctoral and clinical fellows, residents and other young investigators new to the field, in order to expand the network of investigators in Alzheimer's disease research. A specialist will continue delivery-focused outcomes-oriented evaluations of programs. New directions for the Bryan ADRC Education/Research Training Core include; 1) publication of minority outreach guidelines: 2) development of a videotape and nursing home manual on sexuality and dementia, as well as 3) guidelines for consumers of research findings, and 4) a N.C. curriculum for in-home personal care assistants; 5) new technical assistance programs for primary care physicians; and, 6) a prospective evaluation of a videotape orientation program for Alzheimer's disease patients presented by members of Duke's Patient/Caregiver Support Group. The videotape will cover unique issues in research participation from the patient perspective, with an evaluation assess its effects on research recruitment and informed consent of early stage Alzheimer's disease patients.